board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XIII
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XIII is a Save My contest that was run by raytan7585. It is the Thirteenth contest in the "Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters" contest series. This contest was incredibly notable for its drama and led to the revelation that raytan's sister, Amyvitality66, had been alt voting in the contest for the past couple years. Thus, the early rounds of this contest are tainted. Lawyering The lawyering rule from previous contests was maintained in this one as well. This time around, Edgar Figaro and Porom were lost to the courtroom drama. Porom's lawyering was significant because it was right after FFD got his first successful snipe in his contest return. FFDragon Knockout Contest Due to Edea getting booted in the very first round, FFDragon refused to offer any of his patented, crowd pleasing "Fun Facts." After several more less than favorable rounds and coupled with a death in the family that left him off the board completely for two weeks he decided to sit the rest of the contest out and simply start fresh with Contest XIV. The effects of his absence have been notable, particularly on the cast of Final Fantasy VIII, which was decimated in the early rounds. FFD did make a triumphant return to the contest around the 34th round throwing his support behind Marche. He asserted that in light of the fraudulent results from the early part of the contest, a "joke character" deserved to win. Alt Voting Controversy Around the 40th round of the contest, it was noticed that porchy77 was getting the first vote of the contest nearly every single round, despite random contest start up times. It was speculated that either raytan was AIMing him when rounds started or that porchy77 was actually a raytan alt. Amy started up the next several rounds and the pattern stopped. However, a few rounds later, th3l3fty brought evidence to raytan that two users were using multiple alts in the contest. After the 39th round was complete, he made his pronouncement: Banned users list: UltraAirForce (used alts for voting; including Wrath0fGod and FlyingMetalGear) amyvitality66 (used alts for voting; 3 alts Heroic_Arche, EternalEssence gf) They were both banned for the rest of the contest and amy was no longer allowed to start up topics. Whether she will in the future remains to be seen. This revelation also taints the results of the previous two contests as well since at least amy was saving as porchy77 in those two as well. The Ultros Incident In Round 29, the match ended with Vivi being eliminated. However almost immediately after, vcharon voted Vivi and pointed out an illegal save by Justin Crossing which would have resulted in Ultros being Lawyered two years in a row. Chaos ensued, with people pointing out that vcharon not only must have known about the save beforehand, but that he purposefully didn't point it out in order to eliminate Ultros. charon opted to request raytan keep the original results to avoid incident, with Ultros surviving and Vivi being eliminated. After much drama, raytan decided to keep the original result and Vivi was officially eliminated. This led to GMUN's unique method of tallying results, by keeping track of saves with the post times listed after for easy reference. Rules - A normal Save My Character contest. You post a character and he/she is saved. Last character saved is eliminated from the contest and a new day begins. - You can save a character once per hour. (2 characters for the first 10 rounds) - A character needs X votes to be saved (X increases as more characters are eliminated). - X different users need to save a character for that character to be saved, X being the number of required saves. - No alts please unless your main is warned, purgatoried or banned - If you're using an alt, you must tell me your main account name - "But yeah seriously people, check your goddamn post times after saving, it doesn't take more than 10 seconds." - (a message from Liberal Degenerate) - No drama allowed while the round is still running. Do it after the round ends. - If you want to update, make sure it's accurate. Include who saved what, if they are still in play and check their post times as well. - "Once a round is over because all characters are saved, it's set in stone" - th3l3fty - No more post deletion and STRICTLY NO POST EDITTING. If your save is invalid (early, or the character you voted for was safe), you may vote again. But the original post should be left intact. - Your vote, assuming it was a valid one, cannot be changed once someone makes a save after you. The Results 1st Place - Marche Radiuju 2nd Place - Lightning 3rd Place - Ultros 4th Place - Delita Hyral 5th Place - Rydia of Mist 6th Place - Zidane Tribal 7th Place - Zack Fair 8th Place - Relm Arrowny 9th Place - Kefka Palazzo 10th Place - Barret Wallace 11th Place - Quistis Trepe 12th Place - Sephiroth 13th Place - Terra Branford 14th Place - Yuffie Kisaragi 15th Place - Cecil Harvey 16th Place - Freya Crescent 17th Place - Celes Chere 18th Place - Garnet Til Alexandros XVII 19th Place - Kain Highwind 20th Place - Balthier Bunansa 21st Place - Squall Leonhart 22nd Place - Yuna 23rd Place - Seymour Guado 24th Place - Gilgamesh 25th Place - Cid Highwind 26th Place - Snow Villiers 27th Place - Tidus 28th Place - Sazh Katzroy 29th Place - Vivi Ornitier 30th Place - Agrias Oaks 31st Place - Aeris Gainsborough 32nd Place - Porom (L) 33rd Place - Faris Scherwiz 34th Place - Bartz Klauser 35th Place - Tifa Lockheart 36th Place - Beatrix 37th Place - Jecht 38th Place - Reina Charlotte Tycoon 39th Place - Ashelia "Ashe" B'nargin Dalmasca 40th Place - Auron 41st Place - Setzer Gabbiani 42nd Place - Rikku 43rd Place - Edgar Figaro (L) 44th Place - Rufus Shinra 45th Place - Kuja 46th Place - Shadow 47th Place - Oerba Yun Fang 48th Place - Adelbert Steiner 49th Place - Laguna Loire 50th Place - Cloud Strife 51st Place - Basch von Rosenberg 52nd Place - Sabin Figaro 53rd Place - Cissnei 54th Place - Vincent Valentine 55th Place - Golbez 56th Place - Fujin 57th Place - Locke Cole 58th Place - Zell Dincht 59th Place - Oerba Dia Vanille 60th Place - Lulu 61st Place - Reno 62nd Place - Wakka 63rd Place - Ramza Beoulve 64th Place - Edge 65th Place - Gau 66th Place - Red XIII 67th Place - Dr. Cid 68th Place - Wiegraf Folles 69th Place - Cid Pollendina 70th Place - Ultimecia 71st Place - Selphie Tilmitt 72nd Place - Edward Chris von Muir (Gilbert) 73rd Place - Gabranth 74th Place - Black Mage 75th Place - Edea Cramer Category:Save My